


Cozy

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Just a lovely autumn afternoon
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 4





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

It was a stormy autumn afternoon outside.   
Harsh rain lashed against the windows, running down the foggy glass like little streams.  
On half their ways they came together with other droplets, merging to one, causing the vision to the outside getting more and more blurry. Not that Audrey would have enjoyed the look outside today, when the clouds were grey, concocting above their little cottage, raining down on them, the soil, the plants, the trees.  
She could hear the wind and the noise on the roof, and she smiled to herself. If not for the view, then at least for the soothing sound, and the cozy, warm feeling she got, by flipping the pages of her favorite book, feeling them  
when she gently rubbed them between the tips of her finger.

It was excellent tea weather.  
And this was just exactly what her caring boyfriend did for her; Preparing tea.  
They would sit together on the couch, cuddled against each other, sharing a blanket, as Neville found, that there was no such thing as a perfect, rainy afternoon, if there wasn’t at least one, good, steamy cup of tea involved.

„With pleasure.“ Audrey said. „And biscuits?“  
„Ohh, but of course they must also not be missing!“ He chuckled amused- And ever since she could hear him hum and mumble something under his breath.   
Audrey smiled, giggling, shaking her head slowly. He was adorable, and the most lovable man she could’ve ever dreamed of.  
Cutlery clattered, she heard the familiar sound of spoons in porcelain teacups, stirring the hot liquid.   
„Love?“ She raised her voice only as much as he could hear her.   
„I know, one sugar, a little milk.“ Neville answered. „Thank you!“ „Welcome!“ She could hear him chuckle, again the porcelain could be heard and she knew he’d just place the cups on a tablet, carefully and with his tongue stuck between his lips, coming outside, one step after another, carefully not to spill any drops.

„Here we go.“ He said, placing the tablet on the small table in front of the couch.   
„Careful it’s still very, very hot!“   
He took his place next to his girlfriend again, smiling at her, as she looked at him, returning the smile.  
„What?“  
She shook her head with a bright smile, snuggling up against him and he placed an arm around her, pulling the wooly blanket up their legs, covering them with a blissful warmth.  
„I love you, you know that?“ She whispered close to his ear and he shivered, smiling, slowly nodding.  
„And I do love you too, Audrey.“ He answered planting a kiss on her forehead, and she closed her eyes.  
„Did you… bring the biscuits?“ She asked softly.  
„Shoot.“ He answered. „Let me get them!“ And again he got up, with a little playful frown this time, because being parted from his love was a sorrowful thing, and he scurried into the kitchen, grabbing the plate with the delicious good, going back into the living room.  
„Voila!“ He presented the sweets, and Audrey clapped her hands. „You are my hero!“ 

Neville blushed, scratching his head, then sitting back on the couch, reaching her plate, from where she picked a cookie. She snuggled back into his arms, as soon as he put the plate away, feeling warm, feeling well protected, and good.

No matter the weather outside, how much it would rain, be stormy, she knew she was safe. So she took a glance, slyly, smiling at his sheer cuteness and how he was focussed with that still gentle blush on his cheeks, reading the words in his book, not noticing she was looking at him, at his features.  
His nose, his freckles on it, his eyelashes, his lips, he would move sometimes when he read certain words.  
Audrey smiled, and so she remained, instead of reading her book, she looked at him, holding him in her loving gaze, until he would notice it, blushing fiercely, then kissing her shy with a chuckle.


End file.
